Flummoxed
by Boo2020
Summary: Apollo goes to work one morning to find Maya in the office, wearing nothing but panties and one of Phoenix's shirts.


I have to say this is kind of similar to my other story "Stupid Sexy Phoenix" except this time Apollo is walking in on both Maya and Phoenix. This is mainly a Narumayo fic but there are definitely hints of Apollo/Maya, Apollo/Phoenix, and Apollo/Maya/Phoenix. Because Apollo totally finds both of them hot.

This was a fill for the PWKM, of course.

* * *

Apollo knew that Maya would always have superiority over him, even if she wasn't a lawyer and didn't even technically work at the Wright Anything Agency. Her history with his boss was enough for her to do pretty much whatever she felt like without worrying about anyone telling her off, no matter how weird or annoying it was.

He'd gotten used to it over the past few months and even considered her a friend now. She teased him playfully the same way Trucy and Athena did, and she'd taken to calling him Polly as well, something he sort of wished hadn't stuck as much as it did, but she seemed to have a nickname for everyone, so he supposed it was just something about her he would have to get used to.

Something Apollo _did_ consider a huge advantage to having her around was the fact that Phoenix was easily distracted when she was. Maya was a handful even as a grown woman, a professional and a person of high esteem in most regards, but she was still playful and silly and had a sort of childlike enthusiasm about her. She was always asking Phoenix to go out to eat and dragging him out to do things in the middle of the day when he was supposed to be working. For some employees, their boss being away was a chance for them to mess around and not get any work done, but in Apollo's case it was a chance to sit down and _get_ work done. Athena and Trucy did what they wanted for the most part, but without Phoenix around to force Apollo into helping Trucy with her magic shows or cleaning the bathroom, he could actually be productive.

As used to Maya's antics as he was, there were still moments he found her a little _too_ weird for his liking. There was the time she barged into the bathroom without knocking, but luckily he'd already finished and was washing his hands at the sink. He still had no idea how she got in because he was positive he'd locked the door. Another time she and Athena were seated together on one of the couches talking in whispers, only to look back at him and giggle every now and then. And she and Phoenix were always so… touchy-feely. Apollo was almost positive there was more to their relationship than simply friendship, but neither of them had ever confirmed anything, so he just had to sit and try to ignore the blatant flirting that always went on in front of him.

He wasn't too surprised the day he'd walked into the office to find her there, bright and early in the morning. Phoenix and Trucy lived in an apartment above the office, and if Maya and Phoenix really were in a more-than-friends relationship, it made sense that she would be there so early. What he didn't expect to find was her, half naked, wearing nothing but what looked like one of his boss's white dress shirts and a pair of panties. He could see the outline of them beneath the shirt; they were black and were clearly visible through the thin white fabric that fell just a few inches short of mid-thigh. Her legs and feet were bare, one leg crossed over the other as she reclined on the couch, a cup of coffee between her hands. The first few buttons of the shirt were left undone too, leaving the valley between her breasts bare as well.

When she turned towards him to greet him, the shirt pulled taught against one breast, revealing the dark areola and outline of her hardened nipple. It _was_ rather cold in the office that morning, he thought stupidly as he stared at her.

She lifted her coffee to her lips. "Good morning, Polly," she said, after taking a sip. "You're here early."

Apollo stuttered out a reply, still unable to tear his gaze away from her cleavage. Since when was Maya so attractive? He'd never really noticed before. Maya smiled, raising one eyebrow. "What's wrong, Polly?"

"Huh?!" he said, finally managing to look up at her face. Her hair was down too, none of the usual baubles or topknot were present, and her hair was _long_. Long and shiny and black and beautiful. He swallowed thickly. "N-Nothing is wrong," he said, turning to walk towards the small coffeemaker they had set up near the window. "Um, Miss Fey, why are you… you know—"

"Here so early?" she finished for him. "I stayed the night with Nick," she shrugged.

"You… stayed the night?"

"Yeah, we had sex, you know?"

Apollo almost choked on his coffee. So he was right. And why did he suddenly feel so envious? Because he hadn't had sex since his first year of college? Or because _Mr. Wright_ was the one who got to tap that whenever he wanted to? He was so lucky…

Maya yawned and started to stand up. She stretched her arms into the air, her shirt lifting above her hips with the motion. Apollo's eyes practically bugged out of his head when he saw that the underwear she was wearing were actually a lace and dot mesh thong. When she turned her gaze towards the window as she stretched, he got a perfect view of her ass. And what an ass it was.

This was bad. He was ogling his boss's girlfriend… or friend with benefits, or whatever Maya was to him. But what was he supposed to do when she was so oblivious to how inappropriate she was being?

He went to his desk, deciding to try to ignore her, otherwise a trip to the bathroom would be in order soon. He sat down and started up his laptop, ready to get some more paperwork done. He'd stayed up so late last night at home trying to catch up, but he still had a lot to do.

The door from the hallway where the stairs were to get up to Phoenix and Trucy's apartment opened and Apollo looked up. This time his eyes were bugging for a totally different reason. Phoenix had entered the room, just as scantily clad as Maya, even more so. Boxers were the only thing he had on, and Apollo felt his face flushing as he stared at his boss's surprisingly well defined chest and abdomen.

Phoenix didn't seem to notice him, going straight for Maya instead where he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in for a kiss. She smiled against his lips and pushed him away playfully. "Good morning, sleepyhead," she said.

"Morning to you too," he mumbled.

Apollo coughed, finally making his presence known. Phoenix looked over with eyebrows furrowed. "Apollo?"

"Y-Yes?"

Phoenix looked back at Maya who shrugged. "You didn't tell me he was coming in for overtime today," she said to him.

"He wasn't," Phoenix told her. He looked back over at Apollo, unconcerned with his appearance. He kept a protective arm around Maya's waist, but otherwise didn't seem to mind that his girlfriend (or whatever she was) was half naked in front of one of his employees.

Apollo had to look away from the two of them. God, they were _both_ attractive without their clothes on. He'd never be able to look at the two of them the same again, and damn it he was so sure the old schoolboy crush he'd had on Phoenix back in his college days before meeting the man himself had finally dwindled to nothingness. So much for that.

Apollo cleared his throat, deciding to just come out and say it. "I have to admit, Mr. Wright, I'm finding it kind of unprofessional and I'm very uncomfortable with how the two of you are dressed… or _not_ dressed. It's a work day! You should have expected me to be here, when have I ever been late?"

Phoenix glanced down at Maya and smiled, and she had to hide her laugh in his shoulder. "Apollo, you know who else is never late? Athena. And do you really think Maya and I would be walking around like this in front of Trucy? She's not here either."

"Wait but… where is she?"

"She slept over at a friend's house last night."

Apollo crossed his arms. "I know you're a pretty laid back dad and all, Mr. Wright, but it's a school night. Don't you think she should do that sort of thing on a weekend? And maybe Athena will call in sick…"

"Apollo," Phoenix said, stopping him. "It's Saturday, and you don't have any cases to work on today. We _thought_ we'd have the office to ourselves. I hope you enjoyed the show though."

Apollo stared at him. What? It was Saturday? No way had he made a mistake like that. That was something a kid in high school would do, not a working professional. Then again he _was_ really tired when he finally fell into bed last night. It was possible he set his alarm without even thinking and woke up this morning without noticing the date.

He started to gather his things right away, stuffing his laptop back into his bag. "I'm so sorry, Mr. Wright. Maya, I am so sorry for walking in on you like this! You're very beautiful though—gah! I mean… never mind!" He rushed to the door, taking one more look behind him. Phoenix and Maya were both still watching him, smiling. Maya waved, and with that Apollo was out the door and slamming it behind him to hurry on home. He would never live this down, and he knew Mr. Wright and Maya weren't the type to be embarrassed by the story, so by Monday it was almost guaranteed that Athena and Trucy would know too. He could only imagine the teasing he would have to endure.

If he was lucky, the ground would open up and swallow him before then.


End file.
